


ring finger

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), mentions of pureblood culture, slightly historical au. i GUESS, what the fuck is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: A ring decorated his ring finger.





	ring finger

**Author's Note:**

> can writers do inktober? well,  
anyway prompt for day 1 is ring so here goes this

A ring decorated his ring finger, black crystal that shone on the gentle sunlight that came from the windows. On Daphne’s ring finger, the same ring, only a small, gentle opal in the center being the difference between his and hers.

“Sorry, it’s not big.” Harry said, picking up her hand and giving it a gentle kiss, too gentle. 

“I don’t like flashy things.” Daphne replied, quiet voice and quiet smile, and he rose, straightening himself to meet her eyes, black against green. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, although I’ll admit it was hard to buy.” He chuckled, and Daphne gave him a light kiss, barely enough to feel the heat of his body, but long enough to taste his lips on hers. When she separated, he was blushing to the tip of his ears. “Just a few weeks more to the wedding, then we can be together. Right?”

Harry smiled, and kissed her once more, passionately this time, none of the chasteness from before. Daphne didn't mind. She had waited years until the contract activated; this was a reward to her patience. 

Their magic flared up in syntony, and she had to supress a smile, letting go.

"See you in class?" She asked, patting down her robes, stepping back. Harry nodded.

"See you in class, mrs. Potter." He grinned, and Daphne couldn't help but smile.


End file.
